


Prologue

by ghostrick



Series: folie à trois [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Underage, and by get better i mean turn into smut, i hope it's not too lame, i just need to lead up to that, the series will get better as it goes on i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrick/pseuds/ghostrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick met Pete in a record store when he was sixteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

Patrick met Pete after school at the record store when he was sixteen. 

Pete Wentz who was so charming and was adamant that he have his number before he left the shop. 

It wasn't ten minutes after he'd made it back home that night that he got a call from the man, wanting to make plans for them to see each other properly. They met the next morning at a Starbucks, since it was a Saturday and neither of them were busy, and Pete insisted they get together as soon as they could. Pete had been there first, getting up from one of the little tables he'd chosen for them almost as soon as he saw Patrick come in. He waited in line with him and paid for his drink even though Patrick told him probably a million and one times that it wasn't necessary. They talked about music and movies and everything that they could in between before Patrick decided that he should get going and Pete begrudgingly let him. 

They didn't see one another for a few days after that, though Pete text him quite a bit, and called one night resulting in an at least one hour long conversation. With the record store on the path home from school as it were, Patrick made it a habit to come by and see Pete everyday. Sometimes for only a few minutes, other times until it was time for the man to go home. But no matter what there was always time for Pete, and in turn always time for Patrick. The boy would help out the best he could when Pete was busier, usually putting out new records or putting the misplaced ones back into their proper places. Sometimes he'd help assist people too in whatever way he could, even though he was always told that he wasn't supposed to. 

Pete took Patrick out on the weekends. They'd get coffee, or go to the mall or the movies, or sometimes just walk around the city aimlessly and just enjoy one another's company. Pete liked to be touching the other boy as much as he could get away with, whether it be holding hands or having an arm wrapped around his waist or shoulders. Anything at all to have Patrick close. At first, the sixteen year old didn't like it (even if he liked Pete a lot) and would push his hand away or step just a little further away when he reach for him. It was a habit that was squished very quickly however as he got more and more comfortable. 

It was on one of these dates - they were definitely dates - that the pair finally kissed. It was as cliché as it could get with Pete walking him to his front door and kissing him goodnight before he left, leaving Patrick on cloud nine for the rest of the night and at least part of the next day until he found out that his mom had seen. Which, obviously meant that his dad knew. 

He was pretty sure that that was the worst conversation he'd ever have with anyone. Just him on one side of the dining room table against his parents on the other side, who made sure to remind Patrick over and over again of how Pete looked too old for him, that he _was_ too old for him. And also obviously that he wasn't a girl. In the end, Patrick had told himself enough times not to listen to them that he really didn't. Except for the part where he wasn't allowed to see Pete anymore, that was when he started throwing a fit. He'd never expected that he would ever do anything so comparable to a teenage girl _"You can't tell me who I can date" "I'll see him anyway"_ but there was a first time for everything. The boy had ended up storming up to his bedroom and slamming the door so hard that he was surprised it didn't break and then calling Pete in tears to tell him what had happened.

Patrick also never had been one to break the rules or go against his parents, but it was their own faults that he was sneaking out at night after that so he didn't feel too bad. 

They mostly stayed at Pete's little one bedroom apartment, cuddled up and watching movies or kissing until they got too tired to be awake anymore and fell asleep on the couch or Pete would carry the other to bed. When they finally one night had sex though, that was almost all they did anymore. Though they still made sure there was plenty of cuddling and movie watching before and after. 

Patrick met Gabe the first time on his birthday through Pete.

Gabe Saporta who was too much taller than him, and much too affectionate. 

There were people everywhere in Pete's apartment, all drinking and trying to talk over the loud music that was playing through the shitty speakers on the television and Pete himself was nowhere to be found. 

It was obvious that this whole thing was more an excuse for Pete to be able to do this than actually for Patrick who would have much rather just had a little cake and another night in with the man alone. So, naturally he wasn't in the best of moods. Even less so when he felt the couch dip beside him and there was an arm around him that was definitely not one belonging to his now boyfriend. 

He greeted the stranger with a _"Fuck off"_ that went ignored because Patrick was cute and little and alone and Gabe already had a few drinks in him at this point. The boy could feel his fuse burning shorter and shorter the more the guy talked to him and called him baby - that was Pete's word only - and just couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself. When he felt a hot wet mouth all of a sudden against his neck, that was it. He shoved the man off of him, effectively spilling his drink and leaving the man not only confused but angry then as he went to find Pete. 

Doing so took longer for him than it had the other man who he found already talking to Pete in an obviously unhappy manner. The latter didn't seem too phased, and offered Patrick a smile even as he asked, "So you've met Gabe then?" The man in question went from upset to embarrassed (or as embarrassed as he could manage at the moment) and apologized to both Pete and Patrick. Patrick didn't run into him again for the rest of the night. 

The next time they met was a lot better. Pete and Patrick were out and about as per-usual, and they just happened upon Gabe on the street. Patrick decided he liked him much much better sober, and assured him a few times that he didn't have to worry about the other night. Mostly Gabe talked to Pete though, unless Patrick interjected (which he tried not to too much) or was addressed directly. He didn't know how long they were all standing there, but before he could get _too_ antsy to leave Gabe was saying his goodbyes and Pete was giving him permission to come over whenever. 

Gabe ended up being over a lot. Not to the point where he was there whenever Patrick was, but maybe around a third of the time. Patrick didn't mind though, he wasn't about to tell Pete that his friend couldn't come over obviously, and Gabe was nice anyway. He always made sure to stand or sit right next to him, which usually meant putting the boy right between him and Pete and more often than not squishing him in the middle when they all sat down on the too little couch.

Patrick found himself eventually liking Gabe as much as he liked Pete. He always told himself that he liked Pete more, and maybe that was true a little, but not by much at all. However, he never mentioned it to either of the men, not wanting to have them fighting or anything else because of him. Didn't want to break up with Pete either. So instead to kind of satiate himself to the best of his ability the boy started being more affectionate to Gabe back since the man had been from the very beginning. He would have his arms wrapped around him a lot and just bury his face into his middle since that was about all he could reach, or he would ask for rides on his back whenever they all three went to do something, or would make sure to give him kisses on the cheek whenever he had to leave. 

Pete obviously noticed eventually, and Patrick didn't have the heart to lie and tell him that it was nothing. And sure, Pete was a little upset - actually mostly because he just hadn't told him sooner - but not to the point where was actually mad at Patrick. Because they both knew that Patrick was Pete's and that he wasn't going to actually try to leave him for Gabe. Could probably never leave him at all. He just wanted them both was it. They dropped the whole Gabe thing for the night eventually when Pete decided to take Patrick to bed and the younger couldn't think of anything but _PetePetePete_ and how good he felt. 

They didn't mention until a few days later, when Pete remembered that he hadn't actually gotten him anything for his birthday. Patrick said it wasn't necessary but Pete thought otherwise. However when the man told him what exactly the present was, he didn't think he could have been any happier. 

The next time Patrick went over to Pete's the man was gone but Gabe was there laying on the couch watching tv. The younger male didn't hesitate much in going over and laying on top of him, making himself comfy and nuzzling into his neck and falling asleep there with the other. He woke him up with kisses that weren't on the cheek finally, which had the man scared at first until Patrick told him that it was okay. Pete didn't mind. Kissing turned into making out turned into Gabe pinning Patrick to the couch and then unavoidable sex. Pete came home to find them cuddled together and was so happy for Patrick, happy to have been able to let him have something he wanted rather than make sure that the pair never saw one another again like some boyfriends might do. 

He'd let them stay like that for the night and slept alone in his room which was too lonely without Patrick, but he could let Gabe have him for one night. 

Things like that started happening a lot actually, and it seemed like whenever he wasn't snuggled up kissing Pete he was doing the same to Gabe. Eventually he was able to get them both at once, sat on Gabe's lap with his lips and teeth and tongue all over his neck and Pete on his lips. Which started happening quite often too, and eventually let to semi-long nights with the three of them in Pete's bed.

Patrick had almost forgotten by now that he wasn't supposed to be seeing Pete still. Forgotten that he should make sure neither he nor Gabe left any visible marks or that he should cover them up. But it was too late for that now, because as he was coming back into the house one morning before school his parents stopped him at the door. Told him he had a day to take everything he needed and get out, they weren't about to let him disrespect and disobey them anymore. He was sadder than he knew he should have been because he knew that Pete would let him stay, but it still hurt. As one last act of protest, he called Pete himself to come and help him gather his belongings. Or as many as would fit into Pete's apartment. 

He cried as they left no matter how hard he tried not too, more so angry tears than sad ones though they were still in the mix. Pete apologized countless times because this whole thing was a lot his fault as much as it was Patrick's. The only good thing was that Patrick didn't have to go to school that day, or the next. But Pete made sure he knew he wasn't allowed to drop out. 

Gabe was over as soon as he could be to comfort Patrick, never letting him leave his side or his lap. Getting up to bring him whatever he wanted, and even going out to get fast food for dinner as per Patrick's request that was greatly influenced by Pete. 

After the initial shock of being kicked out Patrick felt so so much better. Didn't have to go home early on school nights, or worry about obligations with his parents. Just got to be with Pete all the time at home, and still sometimes after school when the man was at work. Gabe slept over more too, almost living there himself. It went on like that until school was over and Pete and Gabe suggested to Patrick that they move. Move to a new city, into a new bigger place that could fit the three of them better. Patrick was more than happy to agree, and the three spent the better part of the summer - in between taking day trips - looking for places to move and new jobs for Gabe and Pete and a school for Patrick who still wasn't allowed to quit. 

By fall they were all moved into their house. There was a bedroom for each of them, and Patrick had to go back to get his old mattress until they could get him a bigger one. He didn't sleep much in his own bed anyway, usually ending up in Pete's bed or sometimes Gabe's though the man would find his way to Pete's a lot with him too or would like to come to Patrick's bed and squish him in between himself and the wall when they slept. 

Patrick had started school at the beginning of September, Gabe worked at a little restaurant and Pete had gotten himself a job as a DJ. He was home almost always, save for Friday and Saturday nights when he was gone until the sun started coming up again. If he didn't find Patrick alone or with Gabe curled up waiting for him in his bed (since it was the biggest and comfiest) he would always go and snaggle the boy up when he got home and they would sleep the better part of the morning away until Patrick was too awake and went to make some kind of breakfast or lunch for the three of them. It was the least he could do, really. 

All in all it was a happy existence. They were happy. They had everything they could ask for for now and into the foreseeable future and it was nothing short of perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> patrick and gabe is my crack ship. there's not enough of it though so here i am to save my own day.


End file.
